Double Trouble
by xoxodanrenaxoxo
Summary: Aria and Ezra's night of passion resulted into something that will change their lives forever. Ella and Byron thought their biggest problem was getting Aria and Ezra to stop seeing each other but they are in for a rude awakening. How will this new situation affect their already broken lives?
1. I'm Pregnant

**Chapter 1: I am pregnant**

**Summary: Aria and Ezra's night of passion resulted into something that will change their lives forever. Ella and Byron thought their biggest problem was getting Aria and Ezra to stop seeing each other but they are in for a rude awakening. How will this new situation affect their already broken lives?**

**AN: This story was written before season 3 so Ella and Byron are still together, their relationship is rocky but they are still together. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. I only wish I did.**

* * *

Aria stood in the bathroom of Spencer's house steering in the mirror for what seemed to her like eternity, when in reality it had only been 2 minutes. The timer sounded and she slowly raised her hand containing the thing that could change her life forever. Written in black on the small digital screen she saw the one word which has the potential to turn her life upside down.

'Pregnant'. 'How can I be?' She thought to herself. The test must be wrong, but then "could all 5 tests be wrong?" She said looking down on the 5 different pregnancy tests laid out on the counter in front of her. They weren't even the same brands or types.

"Aria, are you ok in there? You've been in the bathroom a very long time" Spencer asks while knocking on the door but not getting an answer.

"What are you doing in there?" Hannah asks this time.

"Aria we are coming in" Spencer says opening the door to the bathroom and she, Hannah and Emily walks in.

"Wow Aria, what is this. Why are there so many" Hannah pauses before continuing her sentence "Positive pregnancy tests in here?"

"Wait Aria, are you pregnant" All three of them ask at once.

"According to these tests I am" Aria finally answers looking at the other girls.

"How did that happen?" Spencer asks still in shock.

"Well you know it's when a man and a woman love each other…ouch" Hannah started before Emily hit her on the arm. "What'd you do that for?"

"This is not the time for jokes Hannah" Emily answers

"Oh, right. I'm sorry Aria" Hannah apologizes

"It's fine whatever" Aria replies

"So what are you going to do? Are you going to tell Ezra? Are you going to tell your parents?" Spencer asks

"I don't know what I'm going to do, but I know I can't kill it. I have to tell Ezra then I or we'll tell my parents" Aria answers

"If they thought you dating Ezra was the worst of their problems wait till they hear this." Hannah says laughing.

"HANNAH!" Both Spencer and Emily called

"What?" Hannah asks blankly

"Could you be a little more sympathetic to Aria?" Spencer asks

"Oh sorry again Aria. I don't know what's wrong with me"

"It's ok Hannah, really." Aria tells her as her phone begins to ring. She takes it up and looks at the screen. "It's Ezra I was supposed to meet him at his place after I left here. He says he has something to tell me"

"So? Aren't you going to answer it?" Emily asks

"Yea. Hello…yes of course I'm still coming…ok I'll see you in a few then" Aria says and then hangs up the phone. "Ok guys I've gotta go""

"Are you going to tell him tonight?"

"Yea, why wait right?" Aria replies as she begins to dump the tests back into the bag. "I'll talk to you guys later or tomorrow"

"Ok good luck" Hannah says "You're going to need it for your parents"

"Thanks, Bye guys"

* * *

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ezra asks Aria as she enters the apartment. "What's in the bag?"

"I think you should sit down for this." Aria says as she walks into the living room and sits down.

"Aria you are scaring me. What's wrong?"

"Please just sit" Aria says again. This time he listens and sits down beside her on the couch with a worried look on his face. Slowly she turns and faces him.

"So you know how I told you I haven't been feeling well this week"

"Yea, did you go to the doctor? What's wrong?"

"No I didn't go see a doctor. But I remembered I haven't seen my period this month, so at first I thought it was about to start because of the mood swings and such" Aria says then pauses

"So your period started? That's why you've been sick right?" Ezra asks hoping she was going to tell him he's right.

"Well no. But I went to the pharmacy to get something for my mom and while walking around trying to find it, I saw some pregnancy tests and then it made sense. My mood swings, why I have to head to the bathroom the moment I so much as think about some foods and such."

"Oh so that's what's in the bag?" Ezra asks

"Yes"

"Do you want to take it now and just get it over with?"

"Actually I already took the tests"

"Tests? How many did you take?" Ezra asks

"5"

"So…..are you pregnant?" he asks afraid of the answer. Instead of answering Aria takes out the tests out of the bag and lay them on it for him to see. For what seemed to them like eternity they just both sat there staring on the 5 positive tests.

Ezra was the first to snap out of their revere. "You are pregnant?" He asks still in shock.

"That's what the tests say. All 5 of them" Aria answers.

"What are we going to do? I mean what do you want to do?" Ezra asks but before Aria could answer Ezra speaks again "It is totally your decision, anything you want to do I'll support you 100% ok?"

"Ok I'm glad you said that because I want to have this baby." Aria answers

"Really?"

"Yea, don't get me wrong now. I'm not saying I want to keep it, because I don't know if I want to do that yet. I'm just saying I won't abort it. This baby was created with love it deserves to live. It is a piece of me and you I could never kill it." Aria tells him

"I'm so glad you said that Aria, I really am. I want you to know that any choice you make whether it is to keep the baby or give it up for adoption I'll support you 100%"

"I love you Ezra"

"I love you too" Ezra replied before planting a kiss on her lips. When they finally broke away Aria packed up the tests back into the bag and went to throw them in the garbage. When she returned her eyes were filled with freshly shed tears. Ezra made her sit and put her head on his shoulder and allowed her to just cry.

"How am I going to tell my parents" She sobbed even harder. "My mom is just getting used to the idea of us and my dad doesn't even want to hear your name. They are going to kill me." Ezra just sat rubbing circles on her shoulder trying to get her to calm down.

"Don't worry about your parents. I'll take you to the doctor tomorrow to get the pregnancy officially confirmed and then we can tell them together, ok?"

"Ok" She answers calming down a little

* * *

When Aria got home that night all she could think about was the little life that may be forming and growing inside her, that was half of her and half of Ezra. As she falls asleep one thought filled her mind, how much she loves this little life and how much she wants to keep it. Her dreams that night were all about the baby. She saw it being born, a little boy that looked so much like Ezra. She saw him grow up and most importantly throughout the dream Ezra was always by her side. She never wanted the dream to end.

**There you have it folks Chapter 1. I hope you liked it. Please be so kind as to show your approval/ disapproval even in a review. Thanks so much for reading. Up next the doctor's visit and telling the parents.**

**-Cavine**


	2. Telling the parents

**Chapter 2: Telling the parents**

**Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed and added me and my story to your favorites. Your reviews are what help to keep me inspired. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the last.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL**

* * *

Aria was glad she was late the next morning and didn't have time to stop for breakfast because the scents coming from the kitchen were not agreeing with her stomach and she didn't want to have to explain to her mother why she didn't want to have breakfast that morning. School was horrible. As usual every cologne or perfume she smelt had her running to the bathroom not to mention the food in the cafeteria during lunch.

"I thought morning sickness was only supposed to happen in the morning" Hannah said to Aria as they sat on the steps in front of the school during a free period that afternoon.

"I was thinking the same thing" She replied sadly

"I mean it happens all day, so why didn't they just call it all-day sickness?" Hannah asked making Aria smile even though she was still feeling pretty horrible. "I don't know Han"

Ezra was there at the end of school to pick her up. "Hey how was school?" He asked as soon as he saw her.

"It was hell. I spent most of the day puking. It's a good thing today was my last day." Aria tells him before she got in the car.

"I'm sorry about that. When we get to the doctor you can ask him for something for the nausea." Ezra says as he starts the car and pulls out of the school parking lot.

"Hey, you didn't tell me what your big news was yesterday"

"Oh I kind of forgot after you told me I might be becoming a dad" Ezra replied

"Yea, so what is this news?"

"Well I got a job." Ezra tells her

"Really Ezra that's great. Where is the job?" Aria asks happily

"Here in Rosewood" Ezra says smiling

"Teaching?"

"Yea, some home schooled kids"

"Oh, when you said it was teaching I was kind of hoping you got back you job at Holis or even at the high school" Aria says a little disappointingly

"No your dad made sure I wouldn't be going back anywhere. Don't be disappointed though the pay is good, plus I'll still be tutoring too. I'll be fine Aria." Ezra assures her

"I'm happy for you" Aria tells him

"Good, so you know if you are to keep the baby I'll be able to support you" Ezra tells her and takes her hand and kisses it.

"About that, I've been thinking and I think I'm going to keep it."

"Really? Aria I'm so happy"

"Yea, I even dreamt about it last night" Aria says

"So did I, I was really hoping you would want to keep it. I promise I will help you in whatever way I can"

"Good because I really want to keep him" She tells him

"Him?" Ezra asks confused "How do you know it's a boy?"

"I dreamt last night it was a boy" Aria says smiling and placing her hand gently over her slightly bulging, yet still not noticeable stomach.

"Well I dreamt it was a girl, a beautiful baby girl, and she looked so much like you she could have been your clone." Ezra says as they pull into the parking lot of the doctor's office.

"Well in my dream it was a boy and he was the cutest baby I've ever seen and he looked just like you." Aria says. The car stopped and Ezra got out and went around opening the door for Aria before she could do it herself and helped her out.

"Ezra you know I could have opened the door myself?" Aria asked

"Yes I do, but I don't want you to have to. From now on I'll be opening your doors for you" He tells her leading her into the office.

Aria registered at reception and then she was told to have a seat and wait for her name to be called. They sat beside each other in the corner of the room and waited. While they waited Aria looked around at the different women in the office all at varying stages in their pregnancy and smiled. She began picturing herself at each stage and the more she did the more excited she got. She was going to be a mom. As scary as that thought was, she was still happy about it.

"Hey, what's got you smiling so much?" Ezra asked when he saw the huge grin she had.

"I'm going to be a mom. I'm kind of excited about being as big as that lady over there" Aria told him gesturing to the lady at the receptionist desk who looked like she was ready to give birth any day now.

"Seeing all these pregnant women in here is getting me kind of excited too" Ezra replied. They spent the remainder of the half an hour they waited looking through the various magazines on the tables beside them.

"Aria Montgomery" The nurse called and Aria and Ezra stood up. "Right this way" She led them into an exam room, and told them that the doctor would be in to see them in a few minutes and then she left.

A few minutes later a tall dark haired man walked into the room holding a chart. "Aria Montgomery I presume?" Aria nodded "Hi I'm Doctor Patrick Bennett"

Aria took his outstretched hand and shook it. "Hello Dr. Bennett I'm Aria as you already know and this is my boyfriend Ezra" Ezra and Dr. Bennett exchanged hellos and then they got down to business.

"What brings you here today Aria?" Dr. Bennett asks

"Well I think I might be pregnant." Aria answers

"Have you taken a home pregnancy test?" Dr. Bennett asks

"Yes 5 and they were all positive, but I know sometimes hormone levels or other things can cause false positives so we wanted to be sure" Aria replies

"That's ok, let's get a blood sample and we'll have it tested and if it's positive we'll do a sonogram to further confirm and see if everything is progressing as it should." Dr. Bennett tells them

"Ok no problem" Aria tells him.

Dr. Bennett took the blood sample and told them to wait in the room until he got back. Half an hour later he returned. "The blood test came back positive. You are definitely pregnant." Aria and Ezra looked at each other when he read the results. "Lay back on the table please Aria and lift your blouse above your stomach." She did as she was told "The gel might be a little cold" He warned before squirting it unto Aria's stomach and she winced. He placed the wand on her stomach and moved it around as the image came up on the screen. He pointed to a spot on the screen and asked "You see that little image right there?"

"Yes we do" Ezra answered

"That would be your baby, and the small beating thing you see right there" He says pointing to another area on the screen "That would be your baby's heart. Let's see if we can get some sound" He fiddled with the controls on the machine and before long a sound filled the air. "Hold on I seem to be getting two heartbeats"

"What does that mean?" Aria asks looking worriedly as Ezra squeezed her hand to try and calm her down.

"Well what do you know, you are carrying twins" Dr. Bennett says pointing to the screen again. "This would be baby B. Congratulations"

"What? I can't be pregnant with twins" Aria says with disbelief. "Isn't that genetic?" Dr. Bennett nods to answer her question "No one in my family has twins"

"It is genetic but twins don't have to be in your family for you to carry twins" Dr. Bennett tells her "High fertility amongst other factors also causes multiples"

"Actually my dad was a twin" Ezra says when the shock finally wore off

"Well that could be where it came from. The babies seem to both be developing on schedule, both heartbeats are strong, placenta placements seem fine. You are about 13-14 weeks along and you due date is in the week of December 12. I don't like to give exact dates because babies are unpredictable." He tells them then removes the wand and wipes off Aria's stomach. "Please make an appointment for next month on your way out." He writes her a prescription for pre-natal vitamins and hands it to her along with the printed sonogram pictures.

"Dr. Bennett is there anything you can prescribe for nausea? I have it really bad" Aria asks him as he was about to leave.

"Well most of those kinds of medication are harmful to the developing fetuses but I can tell you, my ex-wife along with most pregnant women swears by Saltines and ginger ale" He answers

"Ok thank you Dr. Bennett and see you in a month" Ezra says shaking his hand. With that he walked out the exam room leaving Aria and Ezra alone. She pulls out a few pieces of tissues from the box next to the exam table and uses it to wipe off her stomach then pulled down her blouse and Ezra helped her off the table.

"If I hadn't already made up my mind to keep the baby…I mean babies my mind would definitely be made up now" Aria says to Ezra as they walked out to the parking lot after scheduling their appointment for the next month.

"Yea mine too" Ezra agrees

"I'm scared though Ezra" Aria tells him as he helps her into the car.

"So am I but we can do this, I promise" Ezra assures her as he sat and started the car. "Where do you want to go now my place or yours?"

"Why don't we just go tell my parents now and get it over with" Aria says

"Ok your place it is."

* * *

"I can't do this" Aria says to Ezra as he drove up in front of her house.

"What, but you were the one who said you wanted to do it now and get it over with" Ezra tells her as he parks the car.

"I know I did but…I change my mind. I am allowed to change my mind aren't I?"

"Of course you are, but Aria you are going to start showing soon, plus I'll be right there with you" He says trying to calm her down.

"That's kind of what I'm afraid of. I think my dad might try to kill you or something. Knowing we are together is one thing. But knowing we are having sex and to top it all off you got me pregnant, with twins no less" Aria says worriedly.

"Your father is not going to try to kill me or you for that matter" He assures her.

"How are you so sure?"

"I'm not but if he tries just remind him he'll end up and prison for murder and leave his grandchildren without their father." He answers.

"You have to promise me right now that you won't leave me, no matter what they say in there"

"I promise" He says before kissing her on the temple and getting out of the car.

"This is it" Aria says taking Ezra's hand as he opens the door of the house. "Mom…dad are you guys here?" She calls hoping the answer to her question is no. She is disappointed a few moments later when she sees both her parents entering the room.

"What is it Aria…oh hello Ezra" Ella says as she enters the room

"We need to talk to you guys…please…please sit" Aria tells them and they listened "Mom, dad" she takes a deep breath and then continues "What I'm about to say may not be what you want to hear and it may be the last thing you expected to hear from me but…" She starts and then stops and turns to Ezra and whispers "I can't do this"

"Yes you can, just get it out." Ezra assures her. "Look if you want me to tell them I will"

"No I can do it….I think" Aria says and then turns back to her parents.

"We are waiting Aria. What is it thing you want to tell us" Her dad asks impatiently

"Well mom…dad…I'm…I'm…" She turns to look at Ezra again for assurance and he nods and rubs her back urging her on. "I'm…" But she still couldn't get it out.

"What Aria is trying to say is…she's…pregnant" Ezra says to help her out. By the time he got the word out Byron had launched himself at him almost knocking Aria over in the process.

"You got my little girl pregnant? You son of a bitch, I'm going to kill you. How could you?" Byron screams as he throws the punches onto Ezra's face.

"Dad get off him" Aria screams and tries to pull him off him.

Ella finally coming to grips with what is happening around her got up from her spot on the couch. "Byron, get off the man!" She shouts and helps Aria to pull him off Ezra. "Sit down and stop all this"

"Ezra, are you ok?" Aria asks him after her father was finally pulled off him. She helped him off the ground and put him to sit in the couch across from her parents. "Dad, were you trying to kill him?" She asks looking at him angrily.

"As a matter of fact I was" Byron answers angrily and tries to attack him again, but Ella pulled him back into the chair before he could.

"Stop it Byron. Now we are going to sit here and talk about this like rational people" Ella says to them. "Aria go get some ice to put on Ezra's face, your father may have broken his jaw. And you Byron, you are going to sit here and listen to what they have to say"

"And why would I do that?" Byron asks angrily

"Byron just listen" Ella sighs

Aria returned with the ice for Ezra and even a bag of frozen peas for her father which she handed to him and then takes a seat beside Ezra and help him put the ice to his face.

"So Aria how did this happen?" Ella asks

"I guess the condom broke or something because we were being careful." Aria answers

"I never expected this from you Aria, but then again I never expected you to be dating your teacher either" Ella tells her

"Former teacher" Aria corrects her.

"What are you going to do now?" Ella asks again

"We are keeping the babies." Aria replies

"Babies?" Byron asks surprised "HELL NO"

"Yes babies" Aria says and takes out the sonogram pictures and hands them to her mother. She takes the pictures and look over them before passing them to her husband.

"You've been to the doctor? So, how long have you been hiding this from us? How long have you known" Ella asks.

"I only found out yesterday. We wanted to be absolutely sure before we told you, so we went to the doctor after I left school this evening" Aria answers

"Aria do you know how hard it is to raise a child? You don't even have a job. You are still in high school. What are you going to do about school?" Ella asks

"I was thinking I'd still go. I'll be having the babies in December so I'll still be able to go to school until they are born and by the time school starts back in January I'll be able to go back." She answers

"Do you really think you can do that Aria?" Ella asks "So what do you plan to do with the babies while you are in school?"

"Yes I can do it mom" Aria replies "And while I'm in school…"

"I'll have the babies" Ezra finishes for her

"Ok, so does that mean you won't be working Ezra?"

"I will be working. I'm teaching a group of home schooled kids for a couple of hours on the weekends and during the week after Aria's finished with school I'm also tutoring" Ezra answers

"You seem to have thought a lot about this. What about college Aria? Does this mean you won't be going?" Ella asks

"Yea we talked about it while we were driving here from the doctors. About college I was thinking I would maybe take a year off school to be with the twins and maybe even get a job. I could start college the following year." Aria replies. By this time Byron had gotten up and left the room.

"I will talk to your father about this. I'm not saying I like this situation but it has happened and we need to just find the best way to deal with it." Ella says and then she also left the room.

"Thanks mom, I appreciate it" Aria takes up the sonogram pictures her father had thrown down on the couch when he was leaving.

"I told you everything will be alright" Ezra says to her as they got up and head for the door.

"Everything was not ok. My father attacked you. How is the jaw by the way?" Aria says

"It's fine, it could have been worse." Ezra says

* * *

**That was chapter 2 folks. I hope you liked it. I don't really like how the parent's scene came out but it'll have to do. Please, please, please continue to review and let me know how you liking/not like the story so far. They are what keep me going.**

**-Cavine**


	3. Either they go or I go

**Chapter 3: Either they go or I go**

**So thanks for all of your wonderful the reviews, I'm glad you like the story. This chapter is just filler. It was originally a part of chapter 2 but it made it way too long so I put it in a chapter by itself. It's Ella and Byron's discussion and decision and also a talk between Ella and Aria. I won't say anymore.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PLL or the characters only the babies.**

* * *

Ella walked into their bedroom after she left Aria and Ezra downstairs to find Byron looking through photo albums and crying. "Byron what are you doing?"

"Just looking at some pictures of Aria" He answers showing her the picture he was looking at, it was a picture of Aria when she was about 4 or 5 and she was holding up a picture she drew in class. "Look how cute she was and so innocent"

"She is not a little girl anymore Byron" Ella tells him

"She is not an adult either, so she is not ready to become a mother" Byron answers angrily

"Well whether she is ready or not she is going to be one, and I know you don't want to hear this but I think she will make a great one" Ella says

"How can she Ella? She is seventeen years old" Byron shouts

"Well she is a seventeen year old who went through a whole lot this past year Byron" Ella shouts back

"This is all, your fault Ella"

"How is it my fault Byron?"

"You were the one who thought it was ok for our seventeen year old to be dating her teacher" he shouts

"Ex teacher and I never said it was ok. But what would you have preferred? For her to run away with him and we never see or hear from her again?"

"She wouldn't have run away with him" he sighs

"And how are you so sure about that? You weren't the one who saw the look on her face when she thought we were going to be sending her away to boarding school" Ella says sadly

"Well whatever. All I'm saying is if she's going to be living in this house she cannot be pregnant?" Byron says

"What are you trying to say? You want us to kick her out?" Ella asks shocked

"No I'm saying she will have an abortion." Byron says

"WHAT? She will not agree to that and neither will I" Ella says

"So you want her to live here with two babies? I will not have that"

"I'm not saying that I want her to keep the babies, but I won't force her to abort them. I don't believe in it. You saw the sonograms, those are two lives and I will not subject my daughter to such guilt" Ella tells him.

"Well I'm not staying here with her and those babies. So it's either the babies go, she and the babies go or I go" Byron says angrily

"Don't give ultimatums you might not like the result to Byron" Ella warns

"What do you mean I might not like the result? I will not have my seventeen year old daughter living in my house with any babies"

"I don't care what you say but she won't be going anywhere I can tell you that right now, and I won't force her to give up the babies either if she doesn't want to" Ella retorts

"So basically you are telling me that I will have to leave then?" Byron asks

"If she won't give up the babies, and I know she won't, then yea, if you don't want to be here you are free to go. I won't be stopping you" Ella tells him

"So after 20 years of marriage this is how it ends?" Byron asks

"It doesn't have to end like this. But to think of it this marriage has been over for a long time now. We were just too busy trying to break up Aria and Ezra to see it." Ella sighed

"You really think our marriage is over?" Byron asks a little sad

"Yes I really do. Byron you had an affair, with your student might I add, and then had our daughter keeping it a secret after she found out. No wonder the kids are so screwed up. You know what this marriage is over whether or not you want to accept that Aria is keeping those babies." Ella says

"So this is it?" Byron asks "The end of a 20 year marriage?"

"Yes this is it" Ella confirms

"I guess I'll just find a place and then I can move out or do you want me to leave from tonight?" Byron asks

"You don't have to leave tonight Byron don't be ridiculous. You can stay until you find a place and then we can tell the kids we are getting a divorce, and listen this is not Aria's fault so I don't want you blaming her for this"

"I won't blame her" Byron says "I guess I'll just sleep in the guest room tonight" He says getting up and leaving the room"

* * *

When Aria returned home later that night she was surprised to find her mom sitting in her room waiting on her. "Mom what are you doing in here?"

"I spoke to your father and I wanted to talk to you about what happened"

"Ok, so what did dad say? Is he still mad at me?" Aria asks as she takes a seat beside her mom on her bed.

"I'm sorry sweetie but he's still mad. He actually wants you to have an abortion" Ella replies

"What, how could he?" Aria asks getting very upset.

"Don't worry about it honey I already told him that I won't allow that. I don't want you to get me wrong though I'm not happy about this, but I don't think I could or should force you to give up the babies"

"Mom, really? Cause I don't want to give them up. I don't think I could even if I wanted to. I love these babies so much already mom"

"I can tell you do sweetie" Ella says and hugs her daughter. "I saw how just now when I told you that your father wants you to have an abortion; you protectively wrapped your hands around your stomach."

"So what did dad say after you told him that you won't force me to abort the babies?" Aria asks as they pull apart from the hug

"Well he said that he won't allow you to stay here while you are pregnant, and I told him I will not kick you out. Then he said it's either the babies go, you and the babies go or he goes."

"What?" Aria exclaims interrupting Ella before she could finish.

"Calm down Aria. Look I don't ever want you to blame yourself for what happened with me and your dad ok? It's not your fault. We haven't been in love for some time now we were just too stubborn to admit it" Ella assures her daughter

"I can't believe he'd say that" Aria starts crying and Ella embraces her once more

"It's ok sweetie, you see your father…well…he just still sees you as his little girl. Give him time and he may just come around" Ella soothes Aria rubbing circles on her back.

"But what if he doesn't mom? He was already dealing with me and Ezra being together and now this. I don't think he will ever forgive me." She says crying even harder

"Aria I want you to listen to me" Ella takes her by her chin and tilts her head up to her "It doesn't matter what your father says or thinks for that matter I'll always be here for you baby. Ok?"

"Ok mom. I love you. Thanks for trying to talk to him for me and I'm sorry you guys are getting a divorce and I'm sorry I've caused so much problems for you" Aria tells her mom

"As I've told you before Aria, it's not your fault so don't blame yourself. Plus it's a child's role in life to cause the parents pain isn't it?" Ella smiles as she places a soft kiss on Aria's forehead. "You go to sleep now, I don't want you stressing and worrying about me and your father. It's for the best." She then left the room.

After her mom left Aria called Ezra and told him all of what her mom had told her. When she got off the phone she took a shower and headed for bed. All her crying had worn her out and so she fell asleep immediately after her head hit the pillow.

* * *

**Reviews please. Hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter will be jumping ahead a few months.**

**-Cavine**


	4. What are they?

**Chapter 4: What are they?**

**Sorry for the long wait guys. I'm back in school and my week was a little full. I realize u haven't been reviewing. please please review.**

**This chapter takes place 3 months after the last. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pretty little liars only the twins.**

* * *

Aria was now 27 weeks pregnant and her bump was now very prominent. Her father moved out 2 weeks after he found out about Aria's pregnancy and he still refuses to even talk to her. She thought her brother would have hated her for breaking up their family but he was surprisingly very supportive of her, just like he had been when he found out she was seeing Ezra. Her mother has also been very supportive of her and has even accepted her and Ezra's choice to keep the babies. Today is the day they will find out the babies' sexes and Ella is going with them to the doctor's appointment.

"Thank you so much mom for coming with us today" Aria tells Ella as they sat waiting on Ezra to come pick them up.

"I should be the one thanking you for allowing me to share in such an important moment for you guys" Ella tells her

"Aw mom I'm just so happy you are going to be there with me" Just then they heard Ezra's car pull up outside and they left.

...….

Ezra pulled up to the doctor's office and shut the car off. He got out and opened the door for both Aria and Ella and helped Aria out as well. They entered the office and Ella and Aria went to sit in the waiting Aria while Ezra got her registered. While they waited Ella noticed a woman sitting across from them staring and pointing at Aria repeatedly and then whispering something to a gentleman sitting next to her whom she assumed was the woman's husband. Getting upset Ella stormed over to the lady "Excuse me but I couldn't help but notice you were over here having a discussion about my daughter. May I ask what is so fascinating or interesting about her why you feel the need to have a discussion about her?"

Dumbfounded and shocked the woman just sat staring up at Ella. "I…" Before she could continue however a nurse came out and interrupted them.

"Mrs. Jocelyn Rivers the doctor will see you now" The nurse called

"I'm sorry but that would be me" She finally got out and left Ella staring after her

"Mom what was that about?" Aria asked a very pissed off Ella when she returned to her seat.

"Oh it's nothing sweetheart. I just noticed that the woman was staring and pointing at you and then she would whisper something to her husband, so I wanted to find out what was so interesting about you why she couldn't seem to take her eyes off you" Ella replied when she finally calmed herself down.

After waiting for another half an hour the Aria's name was finally called. Ella and Ezra got up and then helped Aria up before they walked back to the exam room. They helped her unto the exam table just in time for Dr. Bennett to enter the room.

"Good afternoon Aria, Ezra and who do we have joining us today?"

"Hi Dr. Bennett this is my mother Ella" Aria answered

"Ella Montgomery" Dr. Bennett took her outstretched hand and shook it "It's nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too Mrs. Montgomery" Dr. Bennett smiled

"It's Ella"

"Sorry, it's nice to meet you too Ella" Dr. Bennett corrected "Well shall we get started now?"

"Sure, we get to learn the sexes today right?" Aria asks as she lay back on the table and pulls her blouse up under her breasts.

"If the little guys are cooperative with us today we should be able to see the sexes yes." The doctor replies as he squirts the gel unto Aria's stomach then moved the wand around to check how things are progressing before he got to finding out the sex. "Well baby b seems to be a bit smaller than baby A, but It's nothing to be worried about. They both look healthy and seem to be on par with the stage of development they should be at. Now on to the sexes. Congratulations Baby A is a…girl"

Aria looked from Ezra to her mom beaming when she heard the sex and Ezra kissed her on her forehead.

"Well you seem to be getting one of each because baby B is a boy" Dr. Bennett continued

"Oh my gosh, a boy and a girl." Aria exclaimed as she stared at the image on the screen

"I guess we were both right then" Ezra says and gestures for Ella to come closer and he gave her a hug. "You are having a grandson and a granddaughter"

"So I see, congratulations guys" Ella smiles and then made her way over to Aria to hug her and also get a better look at the screen which showed both babies actively moving around.

"Sorry to break up the happy moment but we are not finished yet" Dr. Bennett says after a while

"Why is there something wrong?" Ella asks worried there might be something wrong

"Oh no, everything is fine like I said before. I just wanted to know if Aria was ok with pre-natal vitamins, also let you know that when you come back for your check up next month I'll be doing a 3D ultrasound and I'll be changing your vitamins prescription to correspond with your next stage of pregnancy, your 3rd trimester." The doctor replied

"Yes I have one more refill left on the prescription which will be enough to take me through the remainder of the month." Aria replies

"Good, well if you have no questions for me that's it. Here are your sonogram pictures. I'll see you next month Aria and Ezra. Will you be joining us next time Ella?"

"Maybe, it depends on when her next appointment will be" Ella smiles

"Ok, I hope I'll get to see you again" Dr. Bennett returns her smile then bid them goodbye once more before leaving.

As soon as he was out the door Aria turned to her still smiling mother "Mom what was that about?"

"I don't know what you are talking about" Ella answers before she turned her head away from Aria.

"It's ok if you like him you know, he's single and he likes you." Aria says as she wipes the gel off her stomach and Ezra helps her off the table.

"You really think he likes me" Ella asks like a little school girl

"Yea, from the moment he walked in the room and saw you he was just smiling" Ezra answers and Ella blushed

"He was just being polite"

"No mom he couldn't take his eyes off you. You should ask him out"

"No, I can't do that" Ella says as they walked into the reception area. Their conversation paused so Aria could schedule her appointment. As they were about to walk away Dr. Bennett walked up to them.

"Ah Ella…can I…ah…speak to you one moment please?" Aria looked at her mother then mouthed to her that they will be waiting for her in the car and then they left.

"Sure what is it?" Ella asked after Ezra and Aria had left.

"Ah I wanted to ask you if you'd like to get coffee sometime. I know this may seem presumptuous but Aria had told me during her 2nd checkup you were divorced" Dr. Bennett told her

"Ah Dr. Be…"

"It's Patrick"

"Ok Patrick, I don't know why my daughter would be telling you that her father and I are divorced but…"

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to cut you. But at that checkup her blood pressure was a little high and she was just explaining to be that it was a stressful time at home because of that." Dr. Bennett clarified

"Oh ok"

"So how about that coffee sometime?" Dr. Bennett tried again

"I'll think about it" Ella answers

"Ok well here's my card, my cell phone number is on the back. Call me when you make up your mind"

"Ok" Ella takes the card and then walks out to join Aria and Ezra who were waiting on her.

...…

The following day at school Aria sat at a table in the lunch room with a very anxious Hannah waiting on Spencer and Emily to arrive.

"Just tell me now and I promise when you tell them I'll act surprised too" Hannah begged for the hundredth time in the 5 minutes they have been waiting on their other two friends to arrive.

"No Hannah I want to tell everyone together. I'm sure they'll be here soon" Hannah groaned and then huffed "Fine I'll wait". She pouted for the remaining 2 minutes it took for them to get there.

"What took you guys so long? We've been waiting for forever" Hannah exclaimed as they took their seats

"Mr. Jergens wanted to talk to me about my history assignment and Emily was waiting on me" Spencer answered

"Ok they are here now, so tell us. What are they?" Hannah asks getting excited once more.

"Well this one right here" Aria says taking out the pictures to show them "Baby A is a Girl"

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh" Hannah squealed and persons in the cafeteria turned to look at her "What?"

"And baby B is a boy" Aria continued and showed them the other picture.

"Congrats Aria" Emily exclaimed and got up and hugged her.

"Yea congrats Aria" Spencer also hugged her

"Oh I almost forgot. Congrats Aria, they look so cute already" Hannah finally looked away from the pictures and also hugs Aria.

"There's more" Aria says and they all turned to look at her. "Well Ezra and I were talking and we decided that we want you guys to be their god mothers. Hannah and Emily you get the girl and Spencer you get the boy."

"Oh my God thanks Aria" All three girls squealed and hugged her (One at a time so they wouldn't crush the babies).

"So what will my God daughter's name be?" Hannah asks

"We don't know yet Hannah, we haven't actually started thinking about names yet" Aria answers

"What are you guys waiting on?"

"We were waiting until we found out the sex to pick the names" Aria answers

"Well hurry up and choose it so I'll know. Preferably before the baby shower" Hannah tells her.

"Hannah!" Spencer screams

"What baby shower?" Aria asks

"It was supposed to be a surprise, but Hannah apparently couldn't keep her mouth shut" Emily explains

"Aw you guys you didn't have to do that" Aria says as she starts tearing up.

"You see what you caused?" Spencer asks Hannah "Of course we did Aria"

"I love you guys" She says still crying and pulling each of them in for a hug

"We love you too Aria" Hannah says returning the hug.

They got Aria to stop crying just in time for the end of lunch and then she and Emily headed to their English class.

* * *

**Please remember to leave a review.**

**-Love Cavine**


	5. Surprise, Surprise

**Chapter 5: Surprise, Surprise**

**I would like to thank you guys for your continued support. I'm really sorry for the wait I had writers block for this chapter. I just couldn't find the words to bring across my vision for this chapter on top of that school hasn't really been helping me out much the inspiration or even time to get inspired. Anyways it's time for me to stop all this babbling and let you read the chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PLL, only the twins.**

* * *

Aria is now 28 weeks pregnant and the babies were getting more and more active now. At times she felt as though they were having a party inside her belly. She constantly needed to go to the bathroom. She and Ezra have decided on a first name for their daughter and a middle name for their son. They decided to name the girl Eliza and call her Liz/Ellie and the boy's middle name will be Michael after his uncle. This made Hannah very happy. However, they are still trying to figure out a first name for their son. Today Ezra is supposed to be picking her up so they could get some shopping done seeing as the only thing they had for the babies was only a few onesies. He also says he has a surprise for her which she was very anxious about even though she was angry he was late.

It was 10:30am when Ezra finally showed up. "You ready to go?"

"Of course I'm ready Ezra, you said you'd be here by 10 so I got ready by 10" Aria says angrily as she tried to push past him to the car. "Do you know how hard it is getting for me to get ready nowadays?"

"I'm sorry I'm late. I had to make a stop before I got here and it took longer than I'd expected." He apologizes and the opened the car door to let her in. He helped her get in before closing the door and walking around to his side and getting in himself. "I got you something for being so late" He leaned over to the backseat and took up a brown paper bag and handed it to her.

"What's this?" she asks taking the bag from him as he starts the car.

"Why don't you take a look inside and you'll find out"

Aria slowly opened the bag and peeped inside. "Oh, My, God, is… this… what I think it is?"

"Yep that's just what you think it is"

"You bought me chocolate chip bagels with cream cheese and a turkey sandwich with extra mustard and mayo and a strawberry banana milkshake" Aria says tearing up

"All your favorites, I thought you might be hungry when I got here, so while I waited on my surprise to be ready I went and bought you them all from your favorite deli"

"I love you, I'm sorry I got angry"

"It's ok honey, I know it's just your hormones" Ezra assures her and wipes her tears "I love you too. Now go ahead and dig in"

He didn't have to tell her twice. She cut the bagel and applied the cream cheese and then took a bite from it followed by a bite from the turkey sandwich. Ezra grimaced when he heard her sigh of content.

"What? It's really really good you should try them together." She said smiling

"Thanks but no thanks" he replied.

* * *

A few hours later Ezra pulled to his apartment, parked and then went to help Aria out of the car. Ezra was beginning to get nervous as the time for his surprise to be revealed got closer. They entered the apartment to find a very upset looking expensively dressed lady standing in the middle of Ezra's apartment. She was surrounded by the flowers Ezra had delivered to the apartment.

"Mom, what the hell are you doing here? How did you get in?" Ezra asked angrily.

"Is that anyway to speak to your mother young man?" His mother asked

"I'm not going to apologize to you mother. Now I ask again why the hell you are here in my apartment?" he asked as he guided Aria into the living room area and unto a couch away from his mother

"Well I heard a rumor that you got some teenager pregnant again and I came here to see if this is true." Mrs. Fitzgerald replied. "And from the looks of things I assume the rumors are true. Ezra Fitzgerald, have you not learn from your mistakes?"

Ezra cut her before she could even continue "Let's get one thing straight right now 'Mother' my name is Ezra Fitz. I got it legally changed after you paid my ex-girlfriend to abort our baby and leave town. I assume you are here to try to do the same with Aria? Well as you can see you are a couple months too late."

"Well I'm well aware of that now Ezra, but perhaps I can change your minds about keeping the bastard child and ruining your life Aria. You are still in high school are you not?" Mrs. Fitzgerald replied pointing to Aria.

"Now this is where I draw the line." Aria shouted as she stood up to face Ezra's mom before he could reply to her comment. "I will not sit here while you insult me and my children to my face. Yes I am still in high school but if my mother is willing to support my decision I don't see why would listen to anything you have to say."

"Children, did I really just here the infant say children?" Mrs. Fitzgerald asked in shock.

"Who the hell are you calling an infant?" Aria asked getting increasingly upset

Ezra cut in before Aria could say anything more and holding her around her waist "Yes mother Aria said children. We are having twins." He then turned to Aria and whispered in her ear while is mother tried to recover from the shocking piece of information she just received "I will explain everything to you as soon as she leaves I promise but please don't get yourself all worked up, we don't want anything happening to little Ellie and her unnamed brother."

He then turned to her and said "Now mother as you can see you are getting Aria very upset and ruining the wonderful evening I had planned for us. I will ask you only this time, please leave and I would rather you not return…I have nothing left to say to you and there is nothing left for you to say to me either." He removed his arm from around Aria's waist and went to open the door to let his mother out.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Aria. I hope to see you again very soon." Mrs. Fitzgerald says as she walks towards the door.

"I wish I could say the same to you Mrs. Fitzgerald I would rather not have met you nor would I like to see you again" Aria replied as she resumed her seat.

"To you Ezra I will be seeing you soon, and that my boy is an absolute promise." She says as she kisses her hand and places it on the side of Ezra's cheek.

"Save it mother, I told you I want nothing more to do with you" He replied as he tried to avoid her hand and then stepping back inside and closing the door behind him. "Oh my God she is such a manipulative bitch. She thinks she always has to get her way." Ezra made his way to the couch and sat beside Aria taking her hand in his. "I'm so very sorry you had to endure that, my mother thinks money can always make things go the way she wants them to."

"I'm a little shaken up by the encounter but I'll live. Your mom is like really scary" Aria replied

"You didn't seem scared when you were standing up to her though I have to say that was really sexy" Ezra smiled and kissed her on her cheek.

"I was hoping it didn't show. Anyway what's the story about your ex-girlfriend?"

"I would have rather you not know about this but I guess now you have to. When I was in high school I had a girlfriend and her name was Maggie. We were in love at least we thought we were." Ezra paused.

"So what happened?" Aria asked impatiently.

"Well I was 19 and Maggie got pregnant. When she told me I told her I would be there for her, we were even planning to get married…that was until I told my mother about the pregnancy and how I planned on marrying Maggie and making things right. I thought she would have been so proud of me for taking responsibilities for my actions and doing the right thing. But boy was I wrong about that. I should have known better though, I knew the type of person my mother was and how manipulative she can be." Aria was beginning to feel bad for Ezra. "She told me to invite Maggie over for dinner the following night. This wasn't anything strange because she had invited Maggie to dinner before. Anyway the following night Maggie came over and we had dinner and everything seemed normal. I left to use the bathroom and to look for the ring my grandmother left for me when she died because I was planning on giving it to Maggie when we were alone, but when I came back she was nowhere to be found."

"Where was she?" Aria asked getting caught up in the story.

"I looked around the house trying to find her but I couldn't. It was my little brother Wesley who came to me and told me that he heard my mother talking to Maggie and then he saw Maggie storming out in tears." Ezra continues with tears beginning to fill up his eyes. "I ran out of the house and headed straight for hers but her mom wouldn't let me in and she wouldn't take my calls. When I got back to the house I found my mother and tried to ask her what she said to Maggie that could have had her storming out of the house in tears. She didn't even try to hide it, she out rightly told me she offered Maggie ten thousand dollars to have an abortion and to never speak to me again and she took the offer. I was so distraught I didn't speak to anyone for weeks except for the calls I made to Maggie trying to undo what my mother did."

"So what happened to Maggie?"

"I found out from her mother the last time I called her that she had the abortion and she couldn't face me so she went to go live with her aunt in Washington State. I haven't seen or heard from her since."

"Oh my God baby I'm so sorry you had to go through that. But what about your name change? When did you do that and why did you decide to do it?"

"Oh when I finally came out of my depression one day I just decided I was fed up with the way my mother throws money at everything and gets her way. Plus I wanted to be a writer and I didn't want the name Fitzgerald to help me in achieving my goals in anyway. So on the day I left my mother's house and moved into my first apartment I got the paper work and did the deed poll. I managed to avoid my mother for a few months but after a while she caught up to me. As usual she tried to use money to get her way by telling me if I don't go back with her I would be disinherited. She definitely wasn't expecting my answer" Ezra laughed

"What did you tell her?"

"I got up and opened the door to my apartment and told her to leave. I told her I wanted nothing to do with her or her money and that I never wanted to see or hear from her again, then I slammed the door in her face." Ezra smiled as he remembered the shocked look his mother wore when he slammed the door in her face.

"In all of what you told me I haven't heard any mention of your father. Where was he when all of this was going on?" Aria asks

"Oh he died when I was 12. My dad was a wonderful man, had he been there my mother would have never been able to do what she did." Ezra replied

"I'm sorry Ezra." Aria replied sadly

"It's ok, I don't get sad when I think about him anymore because I remember the good times we had together." He replied.

* * *

After Ezra's story Aria was tired so Ezra told her to go take a nap. He then set about making the dinner he had originally planned for them. By the time she woke up he had everything ready and waiting for her. They had a wonderful meal of parmesan chicken with green beans and white rice. After dinner Ezra removed the plates and then brought out the desert.

"You have my favorite, Pistachio ice cream" Aria says tearing up, as she seems to be doing quite often these days.

"Of course I did, I know you Aria Montgomery" Ezra replied. He placed the dish down in front of her on the table and then took his seat next to her.

"Ezra what's wrong? You are looking a little pale." Aria asked him when he sat down.

"Ah…I'm…ah…I'm fine" Ezra stuttered

"You are not fine. You look like you are about to pass out. What's wrong?" Aria asked again.

Ezra took a moment to gather is thoughts before he got up and knelt before her on one knee and replied. "Aria you are the most beautiful person I've ever met inside and out, you have such a beautiful heart. You make me so very happy every moment of every day. Your smile lights up my world every single time. I think I have loved you ever since I saw you sitting next to me in that bar. You are going to make me a father to two beautiful children in a few months and I couldn't be any happier. You are so brave and I think I fell even deeper in love with you this afternoon when you stood up to my mother and defended our unborn children. I know you are going to make a very wonderful mother to our children." Ezra paused to take a breath and placed her hand in his as she sat speechlessly across from him while he spoke. "You will make me the happiest man on this earth if you agree to be my wife and make an honorable man out of me. Will you Aria Alyssa Montgomery marry me?" He pulled out his grandmother's ring which he had tucked safely in his pocket.

Ezra waited patiently as all he had said sank into Aria's brain. She sat still speechless trying to find the word she wants to say to him "I know you are still in high school and we can wait if you want to. I don't want you to think I'm just doing this because you are pregnant because that's not…" he rambled on but Aria answered before he could continue "Yes"

"Did you just say yes?" He asked shocked she agreed to his ridiculous request.

"Yes of course I will marry you Ezra. I love you so much." Aria answered.

"I love you too, so so much" Ezra tells her as he placed the ring on the correct finger, then pulling her for a passionate kiss. He swept her up into his arms and brought her to the bed where they engaged in a very heated make out session breaking only for air.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I loved writing it. Next up everyone's reaction to the news and Ezra gets a surprise. Please remember to review. **** They are greatly appreciated. Chapter 6 is almost finished so hopefully it will be up by the end of next week.**

**-Cavine**


	6. You did what?

**Chapter 6: You did what?**

**Hey guys I told you I'd try and post by Friday so here it is. I don't like how things went in last Tuesday's episode. It seems as though Aria is going to break up with Ezra and I do not like it. Anyway without further ado here is chapter six. Hope you like it.**

* * *

It was getting late so Ezra decided to drop Aria home. "Do you want me to come in and tell your mom with you?"

"No I think she'll take it better if I was the one to tell her." Aria replied. Ezra got out of the car and helped her out. He carried the bags filled with all things baby for her and handed them to Mike who was waiting at the door. They kissed goodnight and Ezra wished her good luck with telling her mom. She thanked him and then went inside and closed the door.

"Mike could you just take the bags upstairs to my room please? I'll be up in a minute. By the way where is mom, is she still out with Dr. Bennett? I need to talk to her."

"She came back about half an hour ago, she should still be in her room" Mike replied

"Ok, thanks Mike." Aria walked up the stairs to her mother's bedroom and knocked on the door. "Mom are you in there can I come in?"

"Sure Aria, come on in sweetheart." Aria removed the ring and hid it in her pocket opened the door as she released the breath she never knew she was holding in. "Hi Aria how was your day with Ezra?"

"Hi mom but before we talk about me, how was your date with Dr. Bennett?" Aria asked as she took a seat next to her mom on the bed.

Ella bushed as she answered "It was good, he is a really nice guy. We had dinner and then we talked and talked and talked some more."

"Talk about what? Come on mom don't spare any details unless it's like really gross" Aria replied

"We talked about anything, everything. I forgot how wonderful it was to just sit and have a nice conversation with someone without ending up in a quarrel" Ella smiled

"That sounds wonderful mom, I'm glad everything went well. So…when are you going out again?"

"We haven't decided on that as yet."

"You are going to go out with him again right mom?"

"Yea of course but he didn't want to ask out and then have to cancel so whenever he's free he'll let me know and we'll work something out." Ella replied

"I'm happy for you mom. It's great that you are going out again because both Mike and I were beginning to worry about you. Especially after dad started seeing Meredith again." Aria told her

"I'm fine we are divorced and your dad can see whoever he wants. So it's your turn now, how was your day with Ezra? What did you guys buy for the babies? Have you thought anymore about the names?" Aria took her mom into her room and showed her all they had bought for the babies. When she had showed her everything she told her about Ezra's mom showing up and what she had said and done. She then told her about Maggie and how Ezra's mom paid her to have an abortion. Ella got extremely upset when she heard that Ezra's mom want to pay Aria to give up the babies. However she calmed down when she heard Ezra's and Aria's reply to her.

Aria paused and Ella waited patiently for her to continue. "After his mother left and he explained everything I was tired so I went to sleep. When I woke up he made me dinner and we ate. For desert he brought out my favorite ice cream and then he proposed" Aria rushed the last statement

"HE DID WHAT?" Ella asked in disbelief

"He asked me to marry him mom, and I said yes." Aria replied.

"Aria you are still in high school. You are not ready to be a mother not to mention a wife. I must confess I'm not happy about this." Ella told her.

"I love him mom and I really want to marry him." Aria tells her mom

"I know you love him baby but you are only 17, you aren't ready for the responsibilities that come with being a mom and a wife."

"But I don't have to be right away mom. He says he will wait until I have the babies and graduate high school. Everything will be ok mom really you don't have to worry about it. I promise I wouldn't be doing this if I wasn't absolutely sure it's what I wanted."

"I really hope you are right about this Aria. I would have rather you not be pregnant at 17 but it happened and I have to live with that because there isn't anything that can be done to change it now, but getting married. That is not a muss." Ella tells her. Aria leans over and hugs her mom to reassure her.

"You know how much I love you mom?"

"No but I do know that you love me and I love you too baby. Just please no more surprises." Ella says as she returns the hug. "My heart can't take any more of it." She whispered into her hair.

"I promise mom"

* * *

Ezra was in his apartment a few days later when he heard the doorbell and got up to go answer the door to find a messenger standing in front of him. "Hello can I help you?"

"Hi is this the apartment of Ezra Fitzgerald?" The messenger asked

"Ezra Fitz, you are looking at him." Ezra corrected him

"Well I have a package for you. Please sign at the x." The messenger told him as he handed him the receipt.

"What the hell does my mother want now?" Ezra asks himself as he walked into the apartment and closed the door. He knew from the moment he opened the door and saw the messenger standing there that it had to be from his mother. He tore open the envelop taking care not to damage its contents. He removed the letter inside and read it.

_Dear Ezra,_

_I'm sorry for all the pain that I have caused you in your life. After you ran me from your apartment and I got home I got to thinking about what had happened that afternoon. It struck me the way Aria stood up to protect her children when I was speaking ill of them that, that is the way I should have acted all these years. I should have been happy that you were willing to accept responsibilities for your actions and step up and be a man but I wasn't. I wish there was a way I could truly make it up to you but there isn't. Enclosed is a check along with your trust fund account information. I never had the right to take this money away from you in the first place. Your father left you this trust which you should have been granted access to upon completion of your first college degree. I know you lost your teaching position and I just hope this money will help you and your children out a lot. Again I apologize for all I have put you through._

He removed the remaining contents of the envelope and found the check for $5M. He immediately grabbed his coat and head straight to his car. He got in and drove to his mother's office.

When he got there her assistant tried to stop him from entering but he walked right in nonetheless.

"It's ok Sylvie he's my son you can return to your desk I've been expecting him." Mrs. Fitzgerald told her assistant.

"What do you mean you've been expecting me? And what is this about?" Ezra asked angrily as he slammed the envelope down on her desk in front of her.

"Didn't you read the letter Ezra? I wanted to make up for the wrong I've done you." She replied gently

"Don't give me that bullshit mother. What do you want? You never do anything unless you are going to benefit in some way. So what is it you want?" Ezra asks still upset

"I would like a chance to get to know my grandchildren that's all. Also I would rather you not have to worry about money when it comes to their care."

"You will see them over my dead body. I knew the moment I opened this envelope that you wanted something. Aria, our children and I were doing fine without your help and will continue to do so."

"Think rationally Ezra. Don't you think the children have a right to know their grandmother and what about Wesley? Don't you think he would like to get the chance to meet them?" She asked him

"My children have a grandmother, one who loves them and would do anything to protect them and they don't need another, especially you. As for Wesley, he has the chance to meet them if he wants and he knows that. You see mother, you are the only one I want nothing to do with." Ezra says and then pauses for a beat. "When I left home I kept in contact with Wesley. I know you think that I cut him off too but that is what I wanted you to think. Wesley knew all about the twins long before you thought he did" He smiled when he saw the look on his mother's face. She was surprised to learn Wesley had known all along and had not told her.

"Ezra, please just take the money. Do with it whatever you wish. Give it away I don't care just take it if it's even just your trust fund because that is yours." His mother pleaded pushing the envelope towards him.

Ezra took the envelope from the desk. "I'm not saying I'm going to be using this money. I have to talk to Aria and see what she thinks, if she thinks we don't need it I'll be sending it back." He tells her and then walked out of her office without stopping to hear what his mother had said.

* * *

Ezra picked Aria up from school that afternoon. They bought dinner and then headed straight for his apartment. They ate then settled in front of the television. Ezra took the opportunity to tell her about the package he received from his mother that morning.

"Aria I saw my mother today." Ezra told her

"What did she want this time baby?" she asked sympathetically.

"She sent me a package this morning with a letter, my trust fund account information and a check for $5M so I went to see her at her office." Ezra took out the letter and gave her to read. She read it.

"So what did she say when you went and saw her?" She asked after having read the letter.

"I told her I didn't want it because I knew there would be something she would want in return."

"So did she want something?" Aria asked

"Yea she wants to get to know the babies."

"Really"

"I told her that the babies have a grandmother who loves them and they don't need her in their lives…. I don't want to subject them to her influence" He told her.

"Ezra I know you don't like your mother and I don't really care much for her either but are you sure you don't want the babies to get to know her. What about the money? It could really help us out, you have to remember there are two of them and we need two of everything. You saw how much we spent the other day and that was only a few outfits." Aria says looking at the check. "And we still have all the furniture and bottles and all that to buy"

"I guess so, she told me to take the money and we don't have to feel obligated to let her see the kids. I still don't feel right taking the money though Aria." Ezra says

"Well even if we don't take the check we still have your trust fund. That should be enough right?" Ezra nodded in answer as he was deep in thought.

After a few moments he snapped out of it. "Well at least now I can afford the house without having to take out a loan or mortgage"

"House, what house are you talking about?" She asked shocked

"I was planning on buying us a house." He told her as he looked into her eyes. "We can't hold in this small apartment with the babies and I can't move in with you, your mom and brother. Plus we can't hold in your bedroom with two babies either so I was planning to go to the bank to try and get a loan or a mortgage so I could at least lease a house if you had accepted my proposal." Aria was in awe as he spoke.

"I can't believe you had all this planned." She told him then pulled him in for a sweet kiss which turned into a heated make out session. They only came out when one or both of them ran out of air.

* * *

**Well folks there you have it. Please remember to review. This is not the way I wanted to end this chapter but I told you guys I'd try to post by Friday and I'm already one day late so I didn't want to keep you. Anyways I haven't started on chapter 7 yet but I'll try to post it as soon as I can. School is about to slow down a little so I should have more time to write. If any of you are reading Our love I'll try to update that as soon as possible also. Please please please leave a review because I love reading them. **

**-Cavine **


	7. The perfect home

**Chapter 7: The perfect home**

**Thanks for all the reviews and all the new followers and those of you who have added me and this tory as you favorites. Sorry for the long wait, my Microsoft office decided to stop working and then school got really hectic. Everything is good now but its exam time and I thought after having you guys wait so long, the least I could do is finish this chapter and post in between exams. I apologize once more for the long wait.**

**AN: Phone conversations are in italics.**

…**..**

Today Ezra was picking Aria up from her mom's so they could go see a real-estate agent to see about buying a house. At first they tried looking at houses online to avoid Aria having to do too much walking but they weren't having any luck finding something they liked. Hopefully realtor Drew Scott will be able to help them accomplish what they couldn't on their own.

When they got to the agency Ezra helped Aria out of the car and guided her up the steps to the office. They signed in at the reception area and seeing as they were half an hour early they had to sit and wait as the realtor was in with another client. 10 minutes later they were called in.

"Hi my name is Drew Scott and you must be Ezra and Aria"

"Hi that's us" Ezra greeted shaking his outstretched hand and Aria did the same.

"Come on in and have a seat." Drew instructed. "What can I do for you lovely folks today?"

"Well we are looking for a house. As you can see Aria is pregnant and we would like something kids friendly and that we could move into by the time the babies get here." Ezra replied

"Ok, when are they due, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Anytime between the next 2-6 weeks" Aria replied.

"Wow that is a short time. In that case let's get to work then. Tell me, what exactly are you looking for?"

"Well we want it to be in Rosewood, preferably somewhere with a 5-10 maybe 15 minute drive to the high school." Ezra answered

"Oh ok, I take it you work at the high school?" Drew asked

"No he doesn't, not anymore at least. I'm a student at Rosewood high, at least for the next 7 months" Aria replied. She no longer cared what anyone thought of her, being that she's in high school and pregnant for a former teacher of that high school. She knew it looked bad and so the look Drew got on his face after she said what she did, did not faze her. Ezra, herself and her mom of course knew the truth and that's all that matters to her, and that her kids will know it too.

"Ok something close to the high school. Anything else?" Drew continued

"Yea we would like it to have a big backyard so the kids could play when they are older." Aria added and Drew nodded and added it to the list he was making in his IPad. "I would prefer an open concept floor plan for the kitchen, living and dining room area so we can keep an eye on the kids while we cook."

"4 bedrooms and at least 3 baths, preferably with the master having an en-suite." Ezra added

"Definitely a walk-in-closet for the master also" Aria says and both Ezra and Drew laughed.

"Ok is that all?" Drew asked

"No preferably stainless steel appliances, an office space preferably on the main floor for Ezra and a 2 car garage" Aria replied. "That's it. Did we forget anything?" She tuned and asked Ezra who shook his head in response.

"Well that is an extensive wish list, but I'll see what I can find for you. Do you have a budget?"

"No not really. I mean we don't want anything too lavish or expensive, but no we aren't working with a budget" Ezra told him.

"Ok no problem then. I'll start looking and then I'll call you in a few days to go look at some houses."

"Ok, thank you Drew" Ezra got up and shook his hand before helping Aria up out of her chair and headed out the office.

…

A few days later Ezra was teaching his homeschoolers when he got a phone call. Normally he wouldn't answer a call while he was tutoring but seeing as it was Drew and he had given the girls an assignment to do he decided to step away and take the call.

"Girls please continue working on the essay I'll be right back I have to take this call." He told the three girls before stepping out the room.

_Ezra: "Hello this is Ezra."_

_Drew: "Hi Ezra I have some good news for you"_

_Ezra: "Oh that's fantastic"_

_Drew: "I found a few options for you guys to check out, some are in neighborhoods close to Rosewood high but I also found 3 more just a little further away than you wanted but I think you might love them too."_

_Ezra: "Oh that's perfect. I'll let Aria know. So when can we go see these houses?"_

_Drew: "I know Aria is still in school so I scheduled some viewing for this Saturday morning at 10. Is that too early?"_

_Ezra: "No no that's just fine."_

_Drew: "Ok good, I'll email you the addresses so you can meet me there"_

_Ezra: "Thank you Drew. See you on Saturday"_

_Drew: "You're welcome. Bye"_

_Ezra ended the call before heading back into the room to finish his session._

…..

When Ezra opened the email from Drew he noticed that the first house on the list was in Aria's neighborhood a few blocks from her house. Seeing as it was so close he drove to her house and they walked together to the address. When they arrived they found Drew already waiting on them outside.

"I hope you haven't been waiting for long" Ezra says to Drew as they walked up to him.

"No I actually just got here a few moments ago." He replied. He then led them into the house. "It is a 4 bedroom 3.5 bath 2 stories newly renovated home. The first story consists of an open concept living, dining room and kitchen with a breakfast area."

As they entered the house there was a small foyer which then takes them directly into the living room, which consists of a gas fire place.

"I love the fire place and hearth, but I don't like the paint color" Aria says as she takes in the area.

"I agree, it is far too bright. Why would you paint a living room in such a bright orange color and it's not like it is just a feature wall." Ezra chimes

"I see what you are saying but that is an easy fix." Drew assures them. He then led them into the next room which was the kitchen. The custom counter cabinets are a deep cherry wood with a sleek modern design with ivory marble counter tops. Just as Aria had requested all the appliances were stainless steel and built-in.

"The kitchen is large and everything is so beautiful. I love the island with the breakfast bar. I can see us cooking in here as Eliza and her brother play in the living room." Aria says with tears in her eyes.

Ezra nodded, wrapped his arms around her and wiped the tears rolling down her cheeks. Drew smiled as he looked on at the couple who were clearly in love. It was at this moment that he realized how determined he was to ensure he helped this couple find their happily ever after by finding them their dream home.

After allowing the couple a few minutes to themselves before he interrupted them so they could continue touring the house. "Sorry to interrupt your moment but how about we go check out the dining room area?"

"Sure lets continue, after all we still have more houses to see today." Drew then pushed apart the two sliding doors leading from the kitchen into the spacious dining room.

"I don't like the paint color in here either" Aria says scrunching up her nose. "But I do like the large bay windows. It lets in lots of natural light"

"Again that's a simple fix Ezra here could do it in a day, right Ezra?" Drew says patting Ezra on the shoulder. He only smiled and nodded. "With that aside you can see the room could easily hold a large table, perfect for family dinners or a get together with friends." He then led them out of the dining room. "Over here you have another sitting room with a two piece powder room. I was thinking this could be your office space Ezra"

"It's perfect for an office" He agreed "It has a door so the kids wouldn't be able to come in here and is large enough to hold a good size book shelf and a couch."

"I'm glad you agree. Now let's head upstairs, all 4 bedrooms and the remaining 3 baths are on the second floor." He led them up the stairs pointing out the wash room, the 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. Then he led them into the master bedroom. "This is a large master with an en-suite and a walk-in-closet."

"This master is about the size of my entire apartment." Ezra laughed and everyone else joined in.

"Aria I think you are going to love this next room." Says Drew as he led them through a set of French doors in the room. "This is a good size en-suite. It's a 5 piece with his and hers sinks, a large soaker tub, and a shower. If you continue down here you will see what I believe will be Aria's favorite room in the house." Drew continued pass the shower to another set of French doors. He opened it to reveal the large walk-in-closet.

"Oh my gosh Drew I think you are right, this is my favorite room in the house. This closet is huge it looks bigger than the bathroom." Aria comments as she looks around the massive room.

"It looks like it could be another bedroom" Ezra adds also in awe.

"You are right about that Ezra this was actually a 5th bedroom. As there wasn't a master en-suite the previous owners when renovating decided to turn their closet into an en-suite and since they were going to be doing that they would need a closet. Their closet however was not big enough to be converted into a full bathroom so they made the decision to convert the spare bedroom into a walk-in and expand the bathroom into the closet they had."

"Well I'm certainly glad they did that. This closet alone has sold me on the house." Aria smiled. "The house is perfect taking away the fact that it needs to be repainted. There has to be something not so perfect about it. I noticed you still have yet to show us the backyard."

"Ok let's take a look then shall we?" He then led them back down the stairs and down the hall to the sliding glass doors leading unto the deck. "The yard space is actually big as you can see and as a bonus there aren't any neighbors so you have privacy."

"Yes it is but it needs a lot of work." Ezra complains as he looked at the overgrown, unmaintained yard. "That aside how much am I looking at to have to pay for this house?"

"This house is currently listed at $459,500 which I think is just around market value." Drew answered

"I would have guessed it to be a lot more expensive." Aria says surprised

"Ok that is not a bad price it's actually a perfect price, not too high." Ezra says

"So are we going to be putting in an offer?" Drew asks

"No we love it but this is only the first house we've seen. Maybe there is another more perfect than this that doesn't need any work done except for painting the nursery." Ezra says thinking of all the painting he'll have to do along with the yard work if they were to buy this house.

"Ok no problem but you need to keep in mind that this house is priced right and that it will show well being as it is newly renovated. So while I agree with you continuing to look, you don't want to wait too long to put in an offer." Drew tells them

"We understand, we just don't want to rush into anything, if we don't find anything else we like today we'll definitely put in an offer" Aria says knowing even though she loves the huge en-suite and closet Ezra really doesn't want to have to do all the work they want done on this place.

"Ok no problem lets continue looking then" Drew nodded understandingly leading them outside. "I don't think Aria will want to or even should walk to the next location, so do you want me to drop you guys by your car and then you could trail me?"

"Yes that would be great Drew, thanks" Aria says. She then gave him her mom's address. Ezra helps her into Drew's sedan and then got in next to her. Drew drove to Ella's and they got out and entered Ezra's car. He followed behind Drew as they drove to the next house.

As they entered the house Aria scoffed "No this place is way too small, and it's not open concept. Come on Drew you can do better than this."

The next location was not as bad but still not to their liking. It took driving to three more less than desirable houses and a break for lunch before Drew lucked out. This house as it turns out is two houses from Hannah's.

"This house has 5 bedrooms, 5.5 bathrooms and a big backyard. The kitchen is newly renovated with modern cabinetry and stainless steel appliances and a breakfast bar. The main floor has an open concept kitchen, living and dining rooms. It also has a guest bedroom with un-suite which I thought could be used as Ezra's office space. The basement houses, the laundry room, a powder room and a media/games room. On the 2nd floor we have the master bedroom with a un-suite and a walk-in-closet. There are also 3 other bed and bathrooms on this floor." Drew explains as he shows them around the house.

"Well I definitely love this house. The bedrooms are a little bigger, there is a basement, the yard doesn't need much work and the only painting that needs to be done are the master bedroom and the nursery." Aria says noticing how pleased Ezra was to hear that this house barely needs any work.

"Yea I like the fact that not much work needs to be done on this house. So Drew how much is this one going cost? I'm guessing it's more than the last house." Ezra asks

"Yea it is a lot more than the first house. The asking price on this house is $617,000" Drew replied and Aria and Ezra gasped

"Wow that is over Half a million dollars" Aria says when she recovered her breath. "I don't know Ezra maybe we should take the first house."

""Will you give us a minute please Drew?" Ezra asks taking Aria into the kitchen. "What are you talking about? I can see how much you love this house Aria."

"$617,000 is a lot of money Ez plus I really loved the closet in the first house and it was really close to my mom."

"You are really worried about the money? That barely puts a dent in my trust fund not to mention the check my mom gave me. If you really want the first house I'm willing to overlook the fact that it needs so much work, but work aside I prefer this house. The rooms are a lot bigger and there is a basement with a media room."

"Ooh that's true, plus it's not like this house is very far from mom anyway and as a bonus Hannah is just across the street." Aria says

"Exactly, so have we made a decision? Are you sure you want this house?" Ezra asks her

"Hmmm" Aria thinks for a moment "Yes I want this one."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to regret this you know." He asks her once more

"Yea I'm sure" Aria nods

"Ok lets go tell Drew" He leads her back into the living room where Drew was now sitting in one of the sofas.

"So have we come to a decision?" He asks when he sees them enter

"Yes we have" Aria answers

"What's it going to be? Is it this house or is it the first house?"

Ezra looked at Aria and nodded then she answered "We choose this house" She smiles

"Perfect, well come have a seat and we can talk numbers." They both took a seat next to Drew as he took out his IPad. "So this house is currently listed at $617,000 which I think is a little over market value. Market value is more like $612,500. Knowing all of that what would you want your first offer to be?"

Aria turned to Ezra waiting on him to answer. "I don't know, about $614,000?" Ezra replied

"That is not a bad offer that is saying I know market value and I'm willing to go above it. Plus you'll be paying yourself right, not through a lending agency?"

"That's correct, is that an issues?" Ezra asks

"No that will actually go more in your favor. Well I'm going to take your offer to the owners and see if they take it. Fingers crossed, I'll call you when I have any news" Drew tells them before getting up and leaving.

"Ok now that's over, what do you want to go do now?" Ezra asks Aria when they got into the car.

"I don't know, we could go get some food the babies and I are hungry." She answers as Ezra starts up the car and drives off.

…..

…**..The following day**

_Drew: "Hello Ezra"_

_Ezra: "Oh hi Drew. Any news for me?"_

_Drew: "Yes I do but you're not going to like it"_

_Ezra: "Just rip off the band aid"_

_Drew: "Ok, they didn't accept your offer"_

_Ezra: "What, Why?"_

_Drew: "Well there is apparently another family that offered the same thing you did"_

_Ezra: "So, what do we do now?"_

_Drew: "Well you can give up on this house and try your luck at the other house, or you can put in another offer"_

_Ezra: "Ok I think I'm going to make another offer. What about you try $617 after all it is what they listed it as"_

_Drew: "Ok I'll do that. Talk to you soon"_

…..

…**.A few hours later**

Ezra was with Aria at his apartment, she had just gotten up to pee for the 10th time that hour when his phone rang.

_Drew: "Hi again. Is Aria near you?"_

_Ezra: "Hey Drew, let me go get her"_

He got up from the coach and went to go get Aria, he knocked on the bathroom door. "Aria Drew is on the phone and he seems to have good news."

"Ok I'll be there in a sec." Ezra put the phone on speaker as soon as Aria came out of the bathroom.

_Ezra: "She's right here with me now Drew go ahead."_

_Drew: "Well great news. The other couple could not come up higher than $614,500 and so I'm happy to tell you that you are no proud owners of your first home."_

Aria screamed and almost jumped out of her seat. Ezra grabbed her and kissed her.

_Ezra: "Thank you so much Drew. So what do we do now?"_

_Drew: "Well you will need to come down to my office as soon as you can so you can sign the papers and work out the payment. Then I can hand you the keys to your home."_

_Aria: "Thank you for your hard work Drew."_

_Drew: "It was my pleasure. Please let me know the day and time you are coming so I can inform the next party"_

_Ezra: "Ok no problem. Is Tuesday at 4 ok?"_

_Drew: "Yea that's fine"_

_Aria: "Ok good, see you on Tuesday Drew"_

_Drew: "Tuesday. Bye"_

_Aria & Ezra: "Bye Drew"_

"We are home owners" Aria smiled. "I can't believe it"

"Not so fast. We have signed the documents yet" Ezra warned her

"That's just a formality. Anyways at least now we can go buy the furniture and paint for the nursery." She says happily

"Oh how wonderful. I guess we can do that this weekend"

"Yes perfect."

….

**Well there you have it. It's a little longer than my usual chapters, I hope you guys liked it. Remember to leave a review.**

**-Cavine**


End file.
